meet me in the woods
by loverslover1425
Summary: iggy meets a girl who can change his life forever
1. meet me there

IGGY'S POV

i lay down in my bed, i feel the sun on my skin, i turn a round shoving the blanket of my bed. i shut my eyes tight, but i have a feeling i wont be able to fall back asleep again. i get up and put my cloth on, we have been staying in this old abandoned shack in the middle of the forest for a few weeks now. erasers seem to have been leaving us alone so we have token itvantege and stayed her and gotten comftorble. i slip a t-shirt on and head to the living room, i slump down and grab the clicker to watch or listen to the T.V. i flip through the channels and when i find nothing, i decide to take a walk outside, the others will probably be asleep for another few hours, its still 5:00 am. i find my regular path and walk, listening to the sounds of the forest, the birds chirping,the rustling of leaves,the wind and rivers and the voice of a girl introuding herself...wait what? i open my eyes (although i cant see) and look down, "HI!" a girls voice says exidedly, it cant be one of the flock, i would reconize even gazzy imatating a voice like that. "er...who are you?" i ask "maddie, i know you are blind and i know about your flock and every thing." she says as if thats totally normal. "umm.. how...exacly do you know this?" i ask nervously, if she spreds the rumors it could mean trouble. "i have been watching you guys" she says i can even sense the large smile on her face...okkkk. "are you one of us?" i aks thinking of how she could possibly have watched us in the air. "kind of" she says in a some what mocking voice "well how?" i ask starting to get frustrated "i can turn into a wolf and a raven :D" she says, well that explains it, shes probably safe. i mean shes one of us right? so why is she out here and why has she been watching us? "and why have you been watching us?" i ask "because!" she says in a 'duh' voice "the white coats sent me to get info on you guys, so i did but they never asked to return it, so i have decided that i dont wanna go back" i think about it, her powers could be handy and sense the white coats are getting so sneaky we will probably need someone like this. "well why dont you come back with me." i say "woooooww really! ok" she says i sight and start to walk back, her following close behind. " so what do you look like how old are you?" i ask her "weellllllllllllllllllll" she says "im 14 (same agas you) i have bronze gold hair and i am a head shorter then you" she says " oh and my wolf is grey and brown on the belly with golden eyes, my raven is black" she finnishs of. "ok cool" i say, this girl is defenatly diffrent. we get back to the shack and i can hear fang snoring, that means the rest are probably still asleep sense he gets up first most days. "im gonna go to the washroom" i say "ok" she replys sounding distracted, i walk down the hall to were the two washrooms are, girls and guys. wich side is wich again? oh great! "its this one" i hear maddie say pushing me into one of the doors, "oh thanks" i say i walk in and hear water running...thats weird. "ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" i hear a scream from the shower, "huh what whos there?" i ask in a panic. "IGGY OUT OF THE GIRLS WASHROOM! ITS MAX AND IM TAKING A SHOWER!" she screams, oopps. i run out the door and close it behind me. i hear laughing and i know that little shift shapping bird brained wolf breath girl did it on perpose! "why did you do that!" i yell! " cauz your blind and it was funny, oh AND ravens the trickster silly" she says still laughing. "you little-" i starts but get intrupted by her "WHAT?" she says as if she didnt hear, "i said you littl-" "WHAT?" "I SAID YOU LITT-" "WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU!" "ughhhhhhhhhhh" i scream, what is she getting at shes 14 right shes acting like shes gazzys age. "why are you doung this?" i ask...no reply, "did you hear me?' i aks "yeeees" she replys, still no awnser "so! why?" i say, still no reply "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" i ask "staring at you suspisiously" she says in a mischivious voice. oh. my. god kill me now. i think to myslef. " ok so wait tell max gets out of the shhower then well talk about you staying" i say "indeed" she says "what?" i say "indeed" she repeats "indeed to what?" i aks "innnnndeeeeeeddd" she says slowly "what do you mean?" i whisper loudly "i-n-d-e-e-d" she spells out playing dumb."never mind" i mutter "why did you say that?" she asked sounding sad "say what?" i say "why?" she asks "WHY WHAT!" i scream, silence. "DID YOU SEE THAT!" she squeeled " i lift my head and stare her square in the eye, "no! im blind remember!" i say irratated she pokes me in the head then runs away. "this is gonna be intressting i say to my self, this is gonna be weird."

we found her under a tree sleeping, i told max about her, the whole weird acting thing. max said she would be good to keep and she can stay for a while, she wanted to meet her first, i told max she ran away after poking me and had not returned. we went out side and followed her tracks (as in max leads and pulls me along) somewhere in between our shack and the tree were we found her the tracks turned into wolf tracks (as max says) i told her what her wolf looks like and max found her under a tree...sleeping. "grey on top brown on the bottom" max says out loud. "thats what she said" i say "ok help me lift her back...i think shes out cold" max say, i nod and we manage to carry her back to were the flock waits. we lie her down on the floor. fang whistles, "she really preatty!" nudge says "shes a wolf" gazzy says "still pretty" nudge says in awe. "ok how are we gonna see if she's alright, angel do you think you can sense if she has anything wrong with her?" max asks "sure" angel says with a sweet smile, then she stares at maddie intensly. she has always been good at not just reading minds but reading body systems to, seeing whats wrong with people. she stops staring and looks concerned "the white coats injected some strange poisan into her systems because her brain is acting...silly" angel finnishes "when will she be better?" i ask "probably by tomorrow morning" angel says. i sigh in contentment, no more mAd maddie. that night i was nomenated to keep her in my room, great. everyone slunk of to bed leaving me alone in the living room with maddie who was now in human form. i pick her up in a wedding style and cary her off to my room. when we first found the old shack i choose the room with the bunk bead so that i could tell wich room was mine by feeling my way up to the second bunk. i place maddie on the bottom bunk and tucked her in, then i craweld up to the bunk and fell asleep right away.


	2. waiting by the oak tree

The next morning i woke up, forgetting all of yesterday. i crawled out of bed forgetting being on the top and fell all the way down and landed with a large OUFF. i close my eyes tight and everything comes back, i hear i sudden gasp and Maddie crawls out of bed and is by my side in only a few seconds. "ARE YOU OK?" she whispers loudly. "ughhh" i mummer "ya I'm ok" my back hurts but i can sense how worried she is already so i don't bother make it worse. her hands brush some hair out of my eyes and looks down at me. "you sure i could hear you hit the floor" she says. wow, this is a very different Maddie compared to yesterday. "ya I'm fine" i smile, she really is sweet. i stand up and stretch my sore back out. "how about you? how do you feel?" i ask wondering whether the poison was all gone, "ya I'm totally fine" she says "i hardly remember yesterday but i have a feeling i did some bad things so I'm sorry" she says sounding 100% honest, "ya" i said with a chuckle "i like the new you alot better" i say, blushing slightly. she smiles and she stands up from the spot i had been lying moments ago. "so are you as good as making breakfast as it looks?" she asks. I'm about to ask how she knew i make the meals when i remember she was a spy from the lab. "why don't you find out yourself" i say with a smile "well get to work chef Iggy!" she says with a big smile. i start to walk out the door of my bed room when i stub my toe on the chair next to the door. "peanuts!" i yell and hop on one foot, "oh my god are you ok?"she cries out i take a breath and put my foot down "ya I'm fine" i smile "it happens when your blind" i say reassuringly i start to walk again this time being more careful, "here" Maddie says slipping a hand into mine guiding me to the kitchen, i feel my face get never really had feelings for a girl, but i think this might change. i want to grab her hand back when she lets go but i just cope with it, not wanting to make it to obvious that I'm into her. "are you good from here? were in the kitchen" she says " ya I'm good" i say. i start to make breakfast (eggs, pancakes and bacon) and by the time fang gets up i have enough for the whole flock, the foods pretty hot so ill let it sit before i bother waking up the rest. " hey "fang mutters still in his morning faze, he sits down and notices Maddie for the first time and whistles "and you got to spend the night with this girl? imsurprised you didn't have your hands all over her". i blush and i can tell she is blushing to. "shut up fang you got max for that" i say i practicaly hear his eyes widen and his cheeks turn a dark shade of red. Maddie giggles and i smirk, oh ya! iggynator wins again! "here's your food fang be thank full I'm still feeding you useless bird boy!" i say. he just mumbles "ya that's what i thought" i say. after that i go get everyone up, i head towards the shower and told max through the door that breakfast was ready, she said she'll be out in a minute and that we were going for a fly to the town today and that i should test Maddie's flight ability's. i came back to the kitchen were everyone was talking about dreams and the fact we had a new flock member, Maddie just watched with a smile. she really did fit in. (sorry i always forget Iggy is blind and sense i want to keep it on his pov i may write like he can see sometimes) she turns around and her eyes are like those of a snake, cutting into you like you did something wrong, but her face was soft and it wasn't her fault she had wolf features. " max wants me to bring you for a fly to test your ability's" i say a bit embarrassed to be chosen. "ok!" she say excitedly, she jumps out of the chair she was sitting in and puts the dishes in the sink, running over to me and slipping her hand in to mine. i hear fang and and nudge whispering about her holding my hand and gazzy says that i am falling for her. she wipes her head around "I'm doing this to lead him so he doesn't bang his foot against the chair again" she turns around and heads to the door again, i feel a bit disapointed, was she really just doing this because i was blind? or was it something more?

"OK, lets start of with you transformation" i say opening my wings " can you keep your body but grow wing instead of turning into a full raven?" i ask. "er well once i was transforming and i got stuck in human with wings, i had to follow you guys in the air so Ive learned to fly like that but I'm not sure if i can purposely turn to that state and stay that way." she says sounding a bit self conscious, "OK, lets try" i say. "OK" she says and i wish i could see cauz this would be amazing, "wait!" she says "whats wrong?" i ask "do you wanna watch?" she says "ya but I'm- "just look into my eyes" i feel her hands on my face making my eyes square with hers, then slowly i start to see something more than back, light! bright light! slowly the world comes into focus, the trees the sky my hands the ground...the her, wow. "NO WAY HOW DID YOU-" i stutter amazed. "wolf is the creature of heeling" she says, "and i happen to be pretty good at that" she says with a big smile playing on her lips, before i can control myself and my immediate reactions i lean down and kiss her out of happiness and what i think is a spark. at first she seems surprise but then kisses back, i pull back, oops. "err" i grumble. shes probably so pissed. "for a blind guy your a good kisser" she says. score one for Iggy! 


	3. drop down with you

"well back to transformation" she says as if she had not just made me see again after 4 years of black. "umm ok ya s-sure go ahead" i

say stuttering a bit, so amazed by my sudden reaction and the fact that she thinks I'm a good kisser! i watch her carefully with my new

seeing eyes, she starts to transform, its amazing actually. first her eyes turn a solid black color then her normally bronze hair got black

streaks, then it came. she stretched out and then a pair of huge pure black wings come out of the slits in her purple jacket, "STOP!" i

yell, she holds her breath and shuts her eyes, trying to stop herself from transforming anymore. one long feather braids its self in her

hair, and then she stops. she opens her eyes and takes a deep breath, "it worked !" she yelps happily. "wow" is all i manage to say,

"you look..wow" i say. she laughs and notices the feather in her hair, "that's weird" she says "why?" i ask, i mean it makes since that

she would get a feather in her hair when she turns into a bird. "well i usually start getting feathers from my wings and then they work

their way along," she says "but their are no feathers past my wing" she said in a questioning voice. "hm" i mumble "lets fly!" she yelps

then jumps into the air and takes of clumsily, i jump up after her, taking in the sight. i catch up to her and glide beside her as she beats

her wings furiously, "calm down" i say "your trying to hard, imagine your in your raven form, glide, let the wind be part of you." i say. i

can see her concentrate and her wings start to pick up a rhythm and her flight becomes more soft. "Good!" i say "like this?" she asks,

"yup" i say and smile and she returns it, uh-oh i feel that weird urge again. i grab her hand " and this is another thing that makes flying

like an angel fun" i say and fold my wings and dive head first down. "ahhhhhh Iggy! what are you doing!" she screams "just fold your

wings!" i yell over the wind, she does as told and we race down from the sky hand in hand, she tightens her grip as we get closer to the

ground. "spread your wings when i say now ok?" i ask " ok" she says her voice muffled by the wind, we get closer and closer to the

ground and when were about 20 feet up i yell "NOW!" she opens her wings and i do the same and we land softly on the ground. "wow

that was so much fun!" she cries, i smile "ya its pretty awesome" i say, hmm i wonder if its to much to...i slowly open my white wings,

she had already tucked in her black ones. i slowly walk up to her, leaving only a small gap between us, her face showed no confusion,

she gave me innocent eyes and i wrapped my wings around her not wanting anyone to see. "i think i like you" i say, my heart racing. "i

think i like you to" she say, with a smile. "for a girl that lead me into the wrong washroom you sure know how to get a bird boys heart

racing." i say, being totally truthfully. " well i must say now that you can see your self you'll know why i act the way i do around you"

she says. "and how is that?" i ask "nervous" she says. "hmm" i mumble and close the gap between us, my wings keeping our kiss a

secret. her soft lips move against mine, i find myself fighting back the urge to go farther. i tilt my head to deepen the kiss, how is it

possible to fall for a girl so quick. she runs her hands through my hair and a put my arms around her back, she pulls back for air and we

both breath heavily. she smiles and smile back. "please tell me your just talking in there" i hear fang say and tap in my wing, i pull my

wings in and look at fang for the first time in years, he looks practically the same besides his hair. "oh er ya" i say, "fang i can see,

Maddie heeled me!" i say, fang's jaw drops "y-y-you can see?" he asks in shock, i nod and so does Maddie. "wow" he says "no wonder

you were making out with her." he says with a smirk. "i- no i-it was-" i start to say but when i realize Maddie hasn't said anyhting i stop,

"err maddie?" i ask hoping for support, "well he is a great kisser" she says with a smile and walks back to the shack, wow shes good.

"ha." fang says with a smirk "i-" i dont bother finnishing "shes hot" fang says "ya" i sigh "when are you gonna |censored" "FANG!" I

yell, god he is disgusting. he chuckles and walks away with a smirk on his face that i dont think will be gone any time soon.

we all sit down for dinner and i save a chair for maddie, "hey anyone sitting here? no? ok" fang says and takes the seat. "hey!" i say

irratated "that was for-" "MADDIE you look amazing!" nudge says, i turn around. my jaw drops, i knew we were planning to have a

fancy dinner but...wow. she had a purple shirt with pink and white paint splatters on it, she had a pair of jean short shorts on and her

hair was parted to one side. she looked nervouse and she was blushing. "uhh thank you nudge" she says shily and goes to sit down by

max cauz stupid fang took the seet she would be sitting in next to me. 


	4. sneak attack

after dinner, we all put our dishes away and made a plan for the showers. me first then angelthen gazzy , madde, fang and then max. i toke my shower, and got ready for bed. gazzy came in soon after, his hair wet from the shower. " night ig" he says in a tierd voice, i

look down at him and smile, i can see him. "night gazzy" i say and take him into a hug, he smiles and walks out the door into his own

room next to mine. i yawn, i should get to bed, i think. i walk out of my room and into the guys washroom and look for my tooth brush

and wash cloth, i cant find it. "MAX!" i yell from the washroom "HAVE YOU SEEN MY STUFF?" silence "uhhhh" she says now

standing by the door. "well i kinda brought it into the girls washroom as a punishment for walking into the girls wash room when you

were blind, but now its not any fun cauz your not..." she says sounding a bit sorry but not really. "no problem" i say " i don't think

Maddie's in the shower yet, i heard her in the kitchen talking to fang just a while ago and i don't hear the water running" i say "ok, if

your sure. well im heading to bed, night ig" she says and walks off down the hall. i walk out of the guys washroom and walk into the

door closing it behind me, i walk over to the sink and get my tooth brush and wash cloth of the side table by the sink. "i-...er iggy?" i

hear a small voice say, i turn around. Maddie stands there, a towel wrapped around her body. "oh..er sorry... i" i stutter, wondering

what to say, looking at her in a towel definitely made me want to stay. "i- its ok umm...hahahaahaha!" she starts to laugh "w-why are

you laughing?" i ask, and i cant help but smile. "because" she says " now i know how max feels" she giggles and i start to laugh. i

walk up to her still laughing, she stops laughing realizing how close i am. "igg-" i cant stop myself, its like i have no choice. i brush my

lips against hers leaning in to the kiss a bit, i try to pull her towel down but she smacks my head... hard. "iggy!" she yells, " i- im

sorry" i say "i couldn't control my self." i apologize. she is a bright read color, her hair slightly messy and her towel wrapped lightly

around her. "iggy!" "sorry" "out!" she says, i hang my head low and walk out with my wash cloth and tooth brush. i wash up and walk

into my room. Maddie is already sleeping on the bottom bunk, i walk up to her and tuck her in. " night" i say, she opens her eyes. "oh

your awake" i say "ya" she says "i just wanted to see what you would do" she says. i sit down next to her, "so," i start off "whats you

story?"

chp 6

"what do you mean?" she asks "well i mean you know the flocks story obviously, we were born in a lab raised by jeb, abandoned by

him. then attacked by flying earasers." i think of how tough life is being raised in a lab, was her life the same or was it diffrent because

she was on the white coats side? "i dont have much of a story" she says, but her voice sounds like theirs more to add. " well tell me

what their is" i say, now wondering if her life was that diffrent from ours

. "well i was a test tube babe, my first idea of life was behind bars. things were fine, tell they fully understood how they genetically

ultard me. things got kinda vicious after that, the sientists came and brought me off to the feild more often, were they would test me of

my powers by unleashing other mutants on me. when they got a good understanding of what i could and could not do they had made

up a plan of my life, why i was made. they told me that i were to track down angels, and watch them carefully. they knew that i had

always wanted to meet others like me so i easaly accepted the job as a done deal. it toke me about a year to actually find you guys,

and another three to get all the information i got. the sientists had not called or talked to me since the day they let me free, so i dicided

that a life of watching isn't a life at all. so i came to join you guys, hoping you would take me under your wings" she finnishes. i geuss

her life isn't a good life after all, it may even be worse then our flocks. itleast we had omeone to love and care for us, she had only

herself. the only thing that didnt make since was how the white coats didnt say a word to her for so long. "its weird...that the

whitecoats never showed themselves or contacted you after you left. did you ever wonder weather they found a replacement?" i ask,

maybe their was a new and improved mutant freak watching right now, or maybe they just forgot about her, but thats hard to belive.

"one time i banged into a volture, it had a horrible beak and talons that could cut you just by a touch, it flew beside me for a while

watching me carefully. i tryed to ignor it and keep my smaller wings beating fast to stay in your flocks range, but when i turned to the

vulture one last time his eyes were human. to human" she says, her voice sounded distant like she was remembering exacly what

happend. im about to ask whether she thinks the white coats had another trick up their sleaves when i hear the slightist sounds, they

form somewhat words. i turn to maddie and get scared out of my mind. she has wolf ears sticking out of her head and a long soft tail

curling around her now paws. she slowly morphs into a full wolf and pricks her ears. i look at her, trying to form words when i hear it, a

pounding coming from upstares...fangs bed room. "dont even ask" maddie says her wolf face looking horribly discusted."you may be

good at hearing for a human but a wolf beats you by a thousand when it comes to hearing" she says...oh god. her ears prick and she

tilts her head to the celling, and her face shows that she is concentrating. "yep" she confirms " its not pretty up their" she says. i laugh

and she laughs too, i realize that her mouth doesnt move when she laughs or speaks, that i only hear her human voice in my head. " i

have an idea" i hear her voice in my head, " and what's the idea" i ask, her wolf smiles. " follow me" and i do, she leads me up stares

were the gross noices get louder. i start to get exided, what is she panning? "stay here" she says and nudges the door open were max

and fang our in. i am about to protest but its to late, she steps into the room and i wont even describe what i hear now that the door is

open. i peak my head in and i see maddie still in wolf form walk over to the bed, were max and fang are...well ya. she nudges fang who

is on top of max kissing her below the neck, only in his boxers. she jumps up and stis on fang, fang freaks and jumps up actual

emotion on his face. max screams and fang trys to swat the wolf on his bead. she leans down and licks fang's mouth and face. i feel

kinda jelouse, somesort of anger grows inside but i keep watching, laughing because of fangs face. she stops licking fang and jumps of

the bed and sites beside it and smiles a wolf one of course. nether of them have figured out its maddie untel she morphs back into her

reggulare self, her legs cross and a smile playing on her lips. both of them have totally shocked faces and maddie just says " you guys

were macking strange noises so i thought i would check if everythings ok" she laughs "im glad i did, now i have all the sex ed i need to

keep me updated for years" she says and walks out to me and she cracks up, i start to laugh to and i we walk back to bed trying to

keep quiet...let me tell you one thing...it was hard. 


	5. firsts

i wake up and look down to see a small fourteen year old curled up beside me, her head on my chest. i smile, i have lost count of

how many scores i have now, i'm on fire baby! i cant help myself and i look down at her, oh the so many possiblitys when im in bed

with her, but i know if i try any of the thoughts in my mind id leave the room with a concotion. i kiss her head and she wakes up, she

looks up at me and her checks flush completly, i smile," morning babe" i say. wow were the hell the the word babe come from? i

guess its just teenager horomons running. "hey babe" she says in a sarcastik voice. she leans up and kisses me...on the lips

THATS THE FIRST TIME SHE LEANED IN! i kissed her back, a little harder then i ment, why do i want to flip her over so bad T_T i

slowly open my wings and wrap them around her...second step complete. next i lean into the kiss a bit more, slowly pushing her

over, me on top step three. i play with the bottom of her shirt asking if i could take it off step four. i hear the door creak but i try to

ignore it. "iggy its breakfast...what are you doing with maddie?" gazzy asked in an incoent voice. urgh so close

just...almost...gahhh! "i was teaching her the basics of sex ed." i say and get off her, tucking my wings in. she seets up and

crosses her legs looking embaresed, oh ya i just did that! "i- waiiit who made the breakfast?" i say, no one makes or is good at

breakfast macking besides me. "fang" gazzy says like thats not a biggy. i run to the kitchen pushing gazzy aside, maddies hand in

mine. i get to the kitchen...god. "fang what the HELL are you doing y-y-you" i stare my eyes widened. fang was jumping all

over the kitchen a huge sack of sugar in his hands, he dumoed half a pound of it on everything in site. "i thought i would make

breakfast" he said in his normal 'no emotion' voice. "gah..." i say but i cant even finnish, cauz next thing you know the kitchen jumps

up in flames.  
>well that crazy moment turned into a very scary one when the rest of the house caught on fire, for a moment i cant move, i watch as<p>

fang attemps to put out the flames but ends up running towards the door screaming at me to move. i hesatat when i remember the

flock, i run from room to room screaming for the flock to get out, angels out first, then max and gazzy. i look for maddie, but cant find

her, she is gone i run all around the burning house screaming her name, but no voice returns it. i start to coph and feel myself start

to fall and feel like its the end, i am starting to tumble when a hand grabs my arm. i turn to see max, she pulls me out of the wild

flames and out the door into a feild away from the house, i dont remember much after that because i black out the moment we get

their.

i wake up immediatly wondering what had happend, i look around at the feild of lush grass. then it all came floading back to me.

"MADDIE!" i scream standing up with a jolt immediatly feeling dizzy but i ignor the feeling and look around the feild wildly, i see the

flock sitting by an old oak tree talking when they hear my voice and turn, i keep screaming maddies name and ignor it when fang

comes running my way. i dont even stop when he grabs my arm, a tear falls from my eye as fang throws me tot the ground. "SHE

GONE!" fang yells over my struggaling yelps and crys. "NO NO she cant be..." i try to finnish but cant cauz i burst into tears. "this-

this is YOUR fault!" i manage between tears, but it is, he haaaaaad to make breakfast. "im sorry iggy but shes gone, i think

she...well died in the fire." he manages, "get some rest" he finnishes, i muphled words that were suppose to be offencive but ended

in a weak iggy sound. i crawl into a tight ball and cry my eyes out, i hate to itmite it but..." i loved her" i whisper to myself, i hear a

rusleing in the grass and turn. a black bird jumps out and squaks loudly at me. "GO AWAY" I tell the stupid bird, it walks over to me

and jumps on my head. "what the hell get off me" i say irratated. and it does, then walks up to me and pokes me in the head with its

beck and runs away...starngly fimiliar in a very irratating way. "maddie!" i say and chase the raven, i lose it in the long grass and

stand their looking wildly in the long grass. i see a wipe of bronzie hair, and then i see her, sitting in the middle of the field, smiling.

devil child i think and run to her. "I THOUG- i thought you were dead!" i say over joyed, " i love you too" she says. and im done.

push her to the ground, making us both lie down... me on top. i lean down and kiss her, trying to be gentall. after a few minutes i pull

back and practacly rip off my shirt, no one is ruining this this time. i pull her into another kiss and press my stomach against hers.

she puts her hands in my hair and i stroke her head trying to ocupy my hands with something less dirty, she removes her hands

from my hair and tuck them under my stomach my breath hitches. i expect her to do something in the moment but why would

she...for gods sake shes maddie. i feel something wet and sticky on my stomach that she has smired on. i pull back irratated and

look down, she giggles and then in see it, a huge stain of black berry juice on my stomach. i raise an eyebrow at her, and she

laughs harder. "i fouund them in the bush over their, SO many of them and they tast great. thats what i snuck out of the house to

see, i had no idea what could happen while a girl goes to look at a black berry bush...god" she says, a smirk playing on her lips. i

sigh and know theirs no point continuing now so i sit back up and pop a black berry in my mouth from the small pile beside me that i

didnt notice. she crosses her legs and just stares at the floor her cheeks flushed, i smirk. i hear rustaling in the bush behind us and i

stand up right away getting into my fighting possision, maddie stand up to, two wolf ears pop out of her head and they stay flat back.

the rustleing goes on tell a hand sticks out of the bush and voices become clear and i listen carefully at the strugeling voices. "what

the hell kurt your stepping on my freakin foot!" i hear a girls voice say " sooorrrrrry but i can hardly see a thing in this stuipid prickle

bush or what ever the hell this is" a male voice says oviously irratated. i stand straight realizing these people are no threats, i see

maddie loosen to. the hands grow into arms and soon a girl and boy are standing in front of me looking ruffled and slightly confused.

it takes me a second to realize the girl has a pair of orangy fox ears sticking out of her head and the pair of tucked in wings on the

back of the boys back. for gods sake how many wild mutant freaks can their be that we dont know about? "MEGAN!" maddie yells,

catrching me off gaurd. she runs toward the ginger and smuzzers her in a bear huge, she looks confused then huges her back

tightly. she pulls back and the boy looks like hes about to cry, "MADDIE! we thought you were dead oh you poor thing getover here

and give me a huge!" he says and hugs her, was this her old boy friend? "oh guys i missed you so much, megan kurt. when i left

i swore that i would never see you again. but hear you are oh my god i-" "i know" megan replys "we missed you just as much" she

smiles in a longingly way. "kurt, megan. meet my friend...iggy" she says. friend? i thought we would be a bit more than that by now.

i nod my head in greeting. " iggy, this is kurt and megan, my old friends..." she smiles. "my BEST friends." 


End file.
